


But.. I'm still happy..

by ZoeAnneJuarez



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Feels, Happy, Hatsune, Hatsune Miku - Freeform, Miku - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAnneJuarez/pseuds/ZoeAnneJuarez
Summary: Hi guys! I wrote this hmm.. give or take 2 years ago, and I've only posted it to my Facebook page.Well, I've made a page here so.. I guess I should upload it.I can't remember why I wrote it, but there are a lot of feels at the end and I'm pretty sure there will be hate towards me near the end of the chapter for what happens to Miku, but meh.I haven't edited this much sense I made it; so I apologize  for any grammatical errors in this work.Again,  it isn't my best of my writings, but it's something. I'll probably edit it later if needed.Enjoy! :)





	

When Master is gone I always end up cleaning up his messes for him..  
Oh how messy my Master is.. He wants me to call him 'Onii-Chan' but I've already made it an habit to call him Master. He says he doesn't really like it, but my perverted master can't trick me; I always catch him trying to take peaks at my panties.. and I always slap him for it.. but I still love him..  
I love my master so much, and I know he feels the same to me..  
but not as much.  
He has this other girl he likes to be around when I'm in my sleep cycle, he says he goes on, 'dates' with her.. I don't know what these are.. but they sound nice. I hope my Master will take me on one of these someday. Don't get me wrong.. I am jealous of this woman he is always around, but Master is happy with her; he smiles in such a way around her that I have never seen him smile around me. 

But..  
if he's happy then I am happy too.. 

All I wish for my master is his happiness, which is why I sing my heart out every time he asks.  
He writes such nice songs & it makes me so happy to sing them to him. It makes me so happy when he pats my head and praises me for my hard work.  
One time the woman he is always around came over to mine & Master's home and listened to me sing. She said that I sounded beautiful & wondered why I wasn't at the top of the Vocaloid popularity list. This made me happy. But.. When she left to the other room with my Master I heard her yelling at him.. I honestly only caught afew words.. one of them being 'Cheating', 'Slut' and 'computer program'. She said some bad words Master told me to never use, so I covered my ears to avoid hearing most of what she said.  
For some reason I feel like the woman was insulting me.. but I don't care. Because my Master is happy because of her.. 

and...  
that makes me happy. 

The next day when Master activated me from my sleep cycle I noticed he was acting weird; weirder that how Master usually acts. But he smiled, & that made me happy so I smiled too. He said that we were going to 'Hang out' all day, & that I would have him for myself the whole day. I'm pretty sure 'Hang out' is human slang for being around that person.. and that makes me happy.  
We went to a lot of places on that day. He took me to an 'carnival' and walked around. We went on some odd structures that were alot of fun. Master said his favorite was the roller coaster. I didn't like it so much though, it really scared me. But it made my Master happy so I was happy also. He won me this really big and cute brown stuffed animal.

I love it so much. 

I told master to lay it on my charging station so I can lay with it when Master puts me in my sleep state. For some reason Master's eyes looked slightly sad when I said this.. But he still smiled, and that made me happy.  
We went home after some time and I made Master's favorite food, he looked so happy when he was eating it, I couldn't help but giggle at his silly face as he ate. My master is such a messy eater.  
But I love him. 

I love him so much. 

We both stayed up late that night watching movies I picked out, and when I finally began to get tired my master picked me up and took me to my charging station like a prince sweeping his princess off of her feet. The thought of this made me happy, and I rested my head on his chest for a moment & listened to his heart and simply enjoyed the warmth radiating off of his chest.  
Master is so lucky to have an heart. I wish I could have one. But even without one I still feel love for my master overflowing from me.  
He laid me down & tucked me into my charging station, kissing me goodnight before he put me in my sleep cycle. I don't know if Vocaloids can dream.. but I drempt of my Master and his smiling face. Oh what a goofy face my master has when he grins. 

But..  
Something feels..off as I slept. 

The more I drempt of my beloved master's face.. the more I found that I couldn't remember it. This made me really sad. Why was I forgetting such a precious memory? I don't want to forget my master..  
I was curious and wanted to know why this was happening.. maybe Master's computer has another virus on it.. 

Yeah!  
That's it!  
I'll kill that Virus like last time so we can be happy together again! 

I ran through the cords that attached to my charging station and to his personal computer. Although the moment I appeared on the other side of Master's computer, I noticed an odd pop up window.  
"What.. is this..?"  
The pop up window says.. that it's deleting my programming..

But.. why? I pressed my hands & face to the glass and looked out of it, looking up to master and the woman he loves as they kissed passionately. The woman seemed overjoyed for some reason, which made him happy. 

I know now what is happening to me..  
But..  
my master is happy..  
and.. that makes me happy.. 

I sit down in his computer & watch them silently. But suddenly something wet begins running down my cheeks.  
What is this?  
I touch it and remember the time my master cried to me when he was younger.  
Are.. these tears..? But.. can a Vocaloid even cry..? Even though I was happy, these tears ran down my cheeks as I watched both Master & the pop up window's progress. The farther the progress bar went the worse my memories got.. Eventually to the point where I couldn't even see my master's face even though I was looking right at him. 

This..  
makes me so sad..  
I don't want to forget my beloved master..  
but..  
if he is happy..  
then that makes me happy.. so why are these tears running down my cheeks if I am happy? 

I decide to turn away from the glass to my Master's computer & look up at the pop up. It says that the progress is up to 93%.. I watch quietly as the percentage slowly crawls upwards, my memories eventually disappearing from me completely.. but oddly enough.. I still felt the love for my master in my chest.. and this made me happy.. because I know that he is happy. And just knowing this make me so.. so happy..  
I love you master..  
Even though I no longer remember who you are.. I love you. 

I love you so.. so.. so much. 

And.. If deleting Miku makes you happy..  
then I'm happy too. 

I continued to watch as the percentage bar continued to rise, the number finally hitting 100%, a loud beep ringing in my ears that announced the time of my end. But even in death I was happy.. because my master was happy...

I love my master..  
so so much... 

If only he felt the same about me though.. 

But that's ok..  
because I'm still happy to have made him so happy with my own death.. 

 

I'm so.. so... happy..

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of bringing Miku back and turning her into a crazy Yandere who wants to kill her Masters new girl to have her Master back all to herself.  
> Yea or no?  
> Please tell me in the comments what you think!


End file.
